


Deus do Amor

by BabalonCat



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Romance, portugês
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: Diferente de suas vidas profissionais, cheias de altos e baixos, curvas sinuosas, direção na contra-mão e ruas esburacadas, a vida a dois era como uma grande reta, segura o suficiente para tirar um cochilo despreocupado.IngáTowner





	Deus do Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Oi.   
> Então, essa é a minha primeira tentativa de IngáTowner. Eu tentei fazer algo bonito e romântico, mas eu sei lá? Hehehehe.   
> É mais um estudo sobre o casal do que qualquer outra coisa, então não esperem muito. :'D   
> Título e enredo inspirados em Deusa do Amor de Moreno e Caetano Veloso.   
> Boa leitura pra vocês tudo.

Não era a relação comum que se espera de pessoas com vidas tão absurdas quanto as deles. Era mais a relação de um casal junto há tanto tempo, que a paixão havia dado lugar ao amor calmo, ao amor gentil.

Diferente de suas vidas profissionais, cheias de altos e baixos, curvas sinuosas, direção na contra-mão e ruas esburacadas, a vida a dois era como uma grande reta, segura o suficiente para tirar um cochilo despreocupado.

 

 

Renan tinha certeza, depois da relação fracassada com a ex-esposa (e, ainda, prima), que jamais sentiria aquele amor novamente.

O piloto da Towner estava tão errado, hoje ele riria do pensamento.

 

 

O que sentia pela mãe de Renanzinho nunca foi amor. Era fogo de palha, a necessidade de sentir-se próximo a alguém. Era carência e a confusão feita por alguém que não entendia que estava tudo bem ser como era.

Renan acreditava que era errado gostar de rapazes e moças, que era errado acreditar que o sexo não era importante na vida de alguém. Renan era muito jovem, muito inexperiente, Renan tinha muito medo.

Foi por isso que o envolvimento com a prima aconteceu. Era uma tentativa desesperada de sentir-se normal em um mundo que não aceita o diferente.

Jessica ficou grávida, Renanzinho nasceu, Renan sumiu por quatro anos. Só com muita insistência de Rogerinho e Cecília foi que ele voltou e assumiu as responsabilidades como pai.

Não da maneira mais ortodoxa e sensata do mundo, mas ele se esforçava. E Renanzinho estava ótimo, olha só.

 

 

Demorou muito até que Renan entendesse que o que ele sentia era normal. Haviam pessoas que gostavam de homens, de mulheres, dos dois, de nenhum e de outras identidades. Bem como haviam pessoas como ele, sem tanto interesse por sexo. Tudo isso tão normal, que o jovem da língua presa até se sentiu meio bobo. O jovem sem informação só comete besteira.

Naqueles anos de descobertas sobre si mesmo, sobre a vida de pai, de recomeço, ele acompanhou de perto o luto de Rogerinho. Cecília havia ido, Rogerinho ficado, a vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

O piloto do Ingá fechou-se ainda mais, ficou mais arredio e acabrunhado, perdeu a alegria de viver. Renan nunca pensou que doeria tanto em seu coração ver o amigo daquele jeito.

Então juntou-se com Simone, a irmã de criação de Rogerinho, para ajudar a devolver a vontade de viver do rapaz.

Dedicaram-se a começar os preparativos para o programa sobre cinema. Simone cuidaria do equipamento e Renan da locação. Não foi difícil.

“Tá tudo aí. Agora só falta você achar mais participantes e levantar essa bunda da cadeira, Rogério. A Ceci não gostaria de te ver assim. Na verdade, ela iria te dar um chute na bunda.”

Foi ali que tudo começou.

 

 

Ver a alegria de Rogerinho trazia amor ao coração de Renan. Ver como ele era comprometido com o programa, com o trabalho como piloto, em ser o irmão mais velho de Simone, Maurílio e Julinho… Renan sabia que era amor. Soube mais ainda quando percebeu como Rogerinho havia sido um ótimo pai postiço (ou estepe, como Julinho disse um dia - e levou um pescotapa do apresentador) para Renanzinho, cuidando do garoto como se fosse seu.

Renan só sabia que era amor e isso era bom. Aquecia o coração. Trazia a certeza de que tudo que havia vivido até ali não se comparava.

 

 

Foi tudo tão natural, numa tarde de domingo em que Renan e Rogerinho assistiam ao jogo do Flamengo que o beijo aconteceu. Simples assim. Um beijo calmo, um beijo gentil, que carregava tanto significado.

Nenhum dos dois lembrava como beijar direito. Parecia estranho, como na primeira vez que haviam feito isso. Porém, tinha tanto amor, tanto afeto envolvido, que era perfeito. O beijo, os lábios macios, o gosto de cerveja e azeitona, o jogo esquecido ao fundo.

Renan sentia-se acolhido. Em casa.

“Ô Renan… deixa eu te falar uma parada. Eu te amo, rapá.” a voz do apresentador era baixa, diferente do costumeiro. Renan sorriu. O cabelo do rapaz já estava mais bagunçado do que o normal e o seu não era diferente. Havia um sorriso tão bonito na face de Rogério…

“Eu também te amo, minha geminha de ovo.”

“Geminha de ovo?”

“É, ué. Cê tá sempre de amarelo, Rogerinho. Parece uma geminha.”

 

 

Foi natural, também, a mudança de Rogerinho para sua casa. Dividirem uma cama, um banheiro, adequarem-se às rotinas, às diferenças.

Renan sabia que Rogerinho não gostava de música, mas isso não o impediu de continuar tocando seu violão e cantando, eventualmente, junto a Renanzinho. Rogerinho sabia que Renan não gostava de qualquer um em sua cozinha e dando pitaco em suas receitas, mas era Rogerinho quem fazia o café.

E para Renanzinho Renan era o papai. Rogerinho era o pai. Era o papai quem ajudava nas lições de casa, fazia a janta e cantava para dormir. E o pai era quem o levava para o jogo do Flamengo (em uma coleira de criança, mas tudo bem), contava histórias e ensinava a dirigir de ré. Eram os dois que iam à escola no dia dos pais, levando o tio Maurílio, tio Julinho, tia Simone e tia Amanda. Eram os dois quem acudiam quando o menino se machucava e precisava de colo para chorar, falando que tudo bem chorar, ele não era fraco.

 

 

A relação era calma. Eram um casal normal que caminhavam lado a lado, dividiam tarefas, dormiam abraçados e brigavam por coisas bobas. Também faziam declarações em momentos inesperados, como no dia que Renan estava cozinhando moqueca e disse que amava a forma como Rogerinho o entendia e não o pressionava a ser como os outros.

Ou quando Rogerinho disse que jamais imaginou que amaria de novo e Renan provava que ele estava errado.

Os beijos eram ardentes e amorosos, a proximidade dos corpos dava a sensação de lar, da proteção que ambos haviam procurado por tanto tempo.

Renan tinha certeza de que eles formavam um belo casal de namorados.

E a vida se mostrava tão boa dessa forma.


End file.
